stephenkingbloopersfandomcom-20200213-history
Book Index
Carrie (1974) *'Salem's Lot (1975) *The Shining (1977) *Night Shift (1978) #Jerusalem's Lot #Graveyard Shift #Night Surf #I Am the Doorway #The Mangler #The Boogeyman #Grey Matter #Battleground #Trucks #Sometimes They Come Back #Strawberry Spring #The Ledge #The Lawnmower Man #Quitters, Inc. #I Know What You Need #Children of the Corn #The Last Rung on the Ladder #The Man Who Loved Flowers #One for the Road #The Woman in the Room *The Stand *The Dead Zone (1979) *Firestarter (1980) *Cujo (1981) *Danse Macabre (1981) nonfiction *Different Seasons (1982) #Rita Hayworth and Shawshank Redemption #Apt Pupil #The Body #The Breathing Method *Christine (1983) *Pet Sematary (1983) *The Talisman (1984) with Peter Straub *Cycle of the Werewolf (1985) *Thinner (1984) *Skeleton Crew (1985) #The Mist #Here There Be Tygers #The Monkey #Cain Rose Up #Mrs. Todd's Shortcut #The Jaunt #The Wedding Gig #Paranoid: A Chant #The Raft #Word Processor of the Gods #The Man Who Would Not Shake Hands #Beachworld #The Reaper's Image #Nona #For Owen #Survivor Type #Uncle Otto's Truck #Morning Deliveries (Milkman 1) #Big Wheels: A Tale of The Laundry Game (Milkman 2) #Gramma #The Ballad of the Flexible Bullet #The Reach *It (1986) *The Eyes of the Dragon (1987) *Misery (1987) *The Tommyknockers (1987) *The Dark Half (1989) *Four Past Midnight (1990) #The Langoliers #Secret Window, Secret Garden #The Library Policeman #The Sun Dog *Needful Things (1991) *Gerald's Game (1992) *Nightmares and Dreamscapes (1993) #Dolan's Cadillac #The End of the Whole Mess #Suffer the Little Children #The Night Flier #Popsy #It Grows on You #Chattery Teeth #Dedication #The Moving Finger #Sneakers #You Know They Got a Hell of a Band #Home Delivery #Rainy Season #My Pretty Pony #Sorry, Right Number #The Ten O'Clock People #Crouch End #The House on Maple Street #The Fifth Quarter #The Doctor's Case #Umney's Last Case #Head Down #Brooklyn August #The Beggar and the Diamond *Dolores Claiborne (1993) *Insomnia (1994) *Rose Madder (1995) *Desperation (1996) *The Green Mile (1996) #The Two Dead Girls #The Mouse on the Mile #Coffey's Hands #The Bad Death of Eduard Delacroix #Night Journey #Coffey on the Mile *Bag of Bones (1998) *Hearts in Atlantis (1999) #Low Men in Yellow Coats #Hearts in Atlantis #Blind Willie #Why We're in Vietnam #Heavenly Shades of Night are Falling *Storm of the Century (1999) *The Girl Who Loved Tom Gordon (1999) *The Plant: Zenith Rising (2000) ebook *On Writing: A Memoir of hte Craft (2000) nonfiction *Dreamcatcher (2001) *Everything's Eventual (2001) *Black House (2001) with Peter Straub *Everything's Eventual (2002) #Autopsy Room Four #The Man in the Black Suit #All That You Love Will Be Carried Away #The Death of Jack Hamilton #In the Deathroom #The Little Sisters of Eluria #Everything's Eventual #L. T.'s Theory of Pets #The Road Virus Heads North #Lunch at the Gotham Café #That Feeling, You Can Only Say What It Is in French #1408 #Riding the Bullet #Luckey Quarter *From a Buick 8 (2002) *Faithful: Two Diehard Boston Red Sox Fans Chronicle the Historic 2004 Season (2005) with Stewart O'Nan *The Colorado Kid (2005) *Cell (2006) *Lisey's Story (2006) *Duma Key (2008) *Just After Sunset (2008) #Willa #The Gingerbread Girl #Harvey's Dream #Rest Stop #Stationary Bike #The Things They Left Behind #Graduation Afternoon #N. #The Cat from Hell #The New York Times at Special Bargain Rates #Mute #Ayana #A Very Tight Place *Under the Dome (2009) *11/22/36 (2011) *Doctor Sleep (2013) *Joyland (2013) The Dark Tower Series: (1982 - 2012) *The Gunslinger 1 (1982/2003) *The Drawing of the Three 2 (1987) *The Waste Lands 3 (1991) *Wizard and Glass 4 (1997) *Wolves of the Calla 5 (2003) *Song of Susannah 6 (2004) *The Dark Tower 7 (2004) *The Little Sisters of Eluria 0.5 (1998) shortstory *The Wind Through the Keyhole 4.5 (2012) Bachman Books *Rage (1976) *The Long Walk (1979) *Roadwork (1981) *The Running Man (1982) *The Regulators (1996) *Blaze (2007)